A night alone
by IceBlueWings
Summary: CLAIR! She's done something to Nel and Albel,a trick. See what happens in the mansion....[Oneshot] Sorry for confusing you!


A night alone, together…

Nel walked in Arias, looking for Clair. Clair said that she wanted to meet Nel and some other person in Arias. She wanted to talk to them privately, without Tynave's overprotective mode over Nel, and without Farleen's high-pitched, head-cracking voice.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Albel was in the mansion, waiting for Clair. She had told him that she wanted to see him and another person, god knows who it is. Well, it seems to be unimportant, anyways. Why would she want to see him, anyway? He had nothing to do with Aquaria at all. The war's over, everything's jolly and well. He hated waiting in this place.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nel decided to just wait in the mansion, Clair would probably come there. And off she went.

When Nel arrived to the mansion, she went in and saw someone familiar waiting near the door to the conference room…It's Albel! What is he doing here!

Just when she stopped on her tracks, she saw Albel's face was hidden in his hair again. But she could see a smirk forming on his lips. Then, he said, "Hello, Zelpher. Long time no see."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

For a moment, Albel sounded like a vampire. It was freaky. "U-Um…long time no see too, Albel…" She trailed off, wondering why he was here.

Albel seemed to have read her mind. "If you're wondering why I'm here, Clair asked me here for some reason. I think this is unimportant, but since I had nothing to do, I decided to come." He said, his face now expressionless.

Nel didn't expect him to answer, let alone actually answer it. "Um…okay…well what a coincidence…Clair called me here too." She trailed off again, the realization finally kicking in.

Albel too, realized what Clair was _maybe_ trying to do. Well, they don't know for sure if it was what Clair was actually trying to do. So they decided to stick around more.

Hours passed, and night came. Still no Clair. Nel began to get worried. What if Clair was in danger. Nel, being lost in thoughts, did not hear what Albel said, until…

It was silent. Neither one talked, and it seemed like no one was here. Then, when Nel and Albel were bored to death, they heard a 'click' sound. And it sounded like it came from the main door.

Nel walked to the door to see if they were really locked inside, and hoped it wasn't. Albel, saw Nel walk towards the door, and when he saw her back, he wanted to turn away because of the type of clothing Nel wore. It exposed most of her skin, and that would have made many guys ogle her. Curse those people.

What was weird was that Albel was actually caring if Nel was being ogled at? It's not his business, is it?

"Albel, I think we're locked inside here…by Clair." She said, angrily.

"You must be joking me, woman. How can she lock us inside?" He said, sarcastically.

"Unless you haven't noticed, the lock's outside and not inside." Said Nel, annoyed by Albel's behavior.

Albel was shocked. He walked over to the door and found out that it was locked. "No! I don't want to be stuck with this woman!" He shouted.

"Like I want to be here with you!" She shouted back. It seems like Albel was acting childish.

"Bah. Whatever, worm." Albel said, walking towards the same spot he was in before.

Nel was thinking for a moment, and found out there were empty rooms upstairs, so maybe she and Albel could stay the night. Wait a minute, why is she thinking if Albel would stay the night? He can do what he wants…right?

Nel walked up to see if they were any empty rooms. She checked every door of the room. None could open. But there was the last door. She just hoped that it was empty. She walked towards the door, and tried opening it. It opened!

Nel looked inside to see how the room was like. It appears to be only one bed, a table, and a few books in a bookshelf.

Nel continued looking around….wait a minute! Freeze the time! A table, books, and ONE bed. Let's replay that again. A table, books, and ONE bed. ONE bed. ONE bed. WHAT! ONE BED! WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY GOING TO DO WITH ONE BED!

Wait…maybe Albel didn't need to sleep…maybe she should go ask him. So she went down again, and she looked for him. But apparently, she could not see him anywhere. He's nowhere to be found. She thought maybe he was in the conference room, so she went inside. Yup, he was there alright. He was sitting down, doing nothing. Just that he had his head on his arm.

"Uh…Albel? I want to ask, are you going to sleep here tonight?" Nel asked.

"Maybe. Why do you care?" He said.

"Well, 'cause there's only one bed, and I don't really feel comfortable sharing a bed… with anyone." She said, blushing a bit.

Albel thought this looked a bit amusing. So he decided to tease her. He got up from his chair, walked behind her, and stood behind her and whispered in her ear, "Why not? Do you hate me?" He whispered, smirking. But of course Nel couldn't see that.

This only made Nel blush more. She wanted to pull away, but his breath tickling her ear made her feel weak. She was going to fall.

Albel played with her a bit more, because of her blush. It seemed a bit…cute.

He moved his arms on her waist, and everything he did made her blush.

"S-Stop, Albel. There's no reason for you to be doing this to me. You're supposed to be calling me an 'Aquarian Scum' remember?" She said, finding it hard to say words.

"Yeah. But you are MY 'Aquarian Scum'." He said, enjoying this amusement.

Nel bit back a gasp. She brought her hands to make Albel's hands to get off her. "Get off me, Albel." She said, blushing still. But things didn't turn out how she expected to be.

Albel kissed her neck. Trailing kisses on her neck, Nel moaned. "N-No. S-Stop, Albel. I-I'm warning you…" She said, moaning.

Albel spoke to her as he nuzzled his head in her neck. "What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" He asked, smirking in her neck.

Nel turned to face him. If he wanted to play, she'll give him what he needs. She in turn, kissed his neck.

Albel was surprised. One minute she was blushing like hell, the next minute she was kissing him like he is doing to her. Is she just weird? But he didn't care, it felt nice…

"Why didn't you start doing this earlier?" He asked, smirking.

Nel stopped a moment. Then she continued, and on the way, she said, "I'm glad you like this. Because it's only going to happen once." She said as she pulled away, and she really wanted to go. She struggled, but he still didn't let go.

Things aren't how she wants them to be. And she's sleepy too. She wanted to go sleep. She then decided, since he wouldn't let go of her, she would just sleep in his arms. And so she did. She relaxed in his arms, and found that there was warmth. So she snuggled closer, and slept.

Albel was surprised. But maybe she is sleepy already. Nel did say that there was only one bed…why not just share? He would like that anyway.

So Albel carried the sleeping Nel in his arms all the way to the last room. He laid her down the bed, and laid down with her. He covered the blanket on her, and while staring at her, drifted off to sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The bright, morning sun shone on Nel's face. She woke up, and wondered where she was. _Oh yeah, Albel and I were locked in…_ She turned to see Albel laying in bed with her, smirking while looking at her. Nel suddenly recalled everything that happened. She blushed again.

"Remembered everything that had happened yesterday? And you're still blushing…" He said, laughing.

To tell the truth, Nel liked the feeling of sleeping near Albel. He was actually warm…she wanted to snuggle closer to him again.

Nel snuggled closer to him, and he placed one arm over her, smiling. A genuine smile. This made Nel happy. Then, she slept with him once more.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**THE END!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Author's notes: Crappy, I know. Just came to my mind, and started writing. No big deal….please review!


End file.
